1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a carrier and its manufacturing method, in particularly, to an IC carrier of a semiconductor package and its manufacturing method applied in the low-pin-count semiconductor package field.
2. Description of Related Art
The electrical technology is rapid growth to meet the expectations of people. The integrated circuit semiconductor package technology is developed toward the feature of miniaturization and high-density to achieve the advantage of high-speed processing, multi-functional and integrated.
In the present semiconductor package technology, the low-pin count package mainly utilizes, the technique of Lead Frame Packaging, Quad Flat Packaging, Chip Scale Packaging and Wafer Level Chip Scale Packaging. The technique of the above are met the bottleneck of the feature of small size, thin, low cost and fine-pitch for making the carrier or the lead frame of the package.
In the case of lead frame package, the lead frame is thick and hard to reduce the pitch of the conductive wire or make the explicit circuit layout so that the lead frame cannot provide the electromagnetic protection to the chip disposed thereon. The dielectric material of the present carrier usually uses a core with glass fiber or resin, plate. In addition, the carrier is usually processed by laser drilling to make the holes for electrically connected, however the laser drilling on the carrier with glass fiber core having the shortcoming of slow processing speed, high cost and opening miniaturized difficulty. Furthermore, the carrier easy to be warped during the thinning process when the dielectric material is BT, FR4, FR5 or ABF.
For example, on the lead frame packaging process architecture, the thickness of the lead frame they use tend to be larger, and further, because it cannot form a finer line, line spacing, and line layout, so the wire frame could not wafer disposed thereon having a protective effect of electromagnetic waves. In addition, existing carrier board is the use of a dielectric material or a resin film having a core layer of glass fibers and as electrically connected with a laser drilling, but the laser glass fiber materials output slow drilling of high cost and the aperture is not easy miniaturization. Furthermore, when the dielectric material using BT fiberglass, FR4, FR5 or ABF and other materials and solder materials in the thinning process prone to warping. More persons, the dielectric material made of glass fibers also increases the difficulty and cost of the fine line processing.
It is therefore an important subject of the invention to provide an IC carrier of a semiconductor package and its manufacturing method to meet the requirement of the low-pin count package structure.